Destroyed in Love
by TheLastAirbenderFan19
Summary: Zuko wants, needs to capture the avatar. But he knows theres know way he can take him in a fight; instead he uses one of Aangs weaknessess. His friends. Katara. But what about when it's too painful for Zuko to keep Aang locked up, because of Katara. Because he's in love with Katara.
1. Chapter 1

Katara's POV

I sent a water whip at Aang, who was wading in the water thirty yards away from me. He shot it back at me, and I let it drop.

"That's enough for today," I called to him. "Let's go meet up with Sokka and Toph for dinner."

He agreed. Though since Sokka usually gathered meat, Aang mostly ate nuts he gathered. And cabbage. He was an air nomad, a monk, a vegetarian. There wasn't much to talk about while we ate that night, it was quieter than usual.

"I think I'm gonna crash, guys," said Aang tiredly. He was the only one who didn't use a sleeping bag. Except Toph, but she slept in her earth-tent thing. Aang curled up, Toph and Sokka soon joining him.

Soon I was the only one awake. Every night I was the last one to sleep.

Zuko's POV

The Avatar would be the first one to wake. I had to admit to myself that I wouldn't be able to take him on; having barely handled him even when he could only bend air. It was a shame, It was a humiliation to not be able to capture a twelve-year-old. Now he could bend three of the four elements.

But I would still capture him. Still get my honor back. The image of the avatar in chains grew in my mind, though it was sick. This time maybe I shouldn't just barge into a fight with him. No, I had a better idea.

The Avatar had a weakness. His friends. And a very specific weakness was the water-tribe girl that he traveled with.

It was midnight, the Avatar was asleep. Only him. Where were his friends?

I found her by the river, practicing her waterbending. Good, this makes my plan easier. I walk up silently behind her, she's too absorbed in her bending to notice.

My hand flies out to cover her mouth, my swords pressing against her neck. She screams into my hand. Before she can start bending at me, I grab her hands in one of mine and tie them behind her back.

Her eyes smolder with anger as she kicks me. I shove her onto the ground and signal to my guards. Dragging along the water-tribe girl, I lead them into the clearing where the Avatar lies asleep. He hasn't stirred an inch.

Then I drag fire down the girl's arm, releasing my hand from her mouth. She screams in pain. And the Avatar shoots up, his eyes wide.

"Katara!" he yells

My crew holds him back as he tries to run to her, but he blows them off. I hold the knife to her throat again as he prepares to bend at me. "Come with me and nothing will happen to her."

Anger fills his face and he bends a rock at me, not missing. I grunt in pain and fall back, taking the girl with me. The Avatar is attacking me in a second, his bending vicious. I press the knife into the water-tribe girl's neck and blood drips.

"OK!" yelled the Avatar desperately. "OK! I'll come with you!"

My guards surround him, taking him to my ship.

"Aang!" shrieks the girl. "Stop it, what are you doing!"

"Don't worry, Katara! Find the others, I'll be OK. Please, I promise."

The Avatar disappears into my ship. I'm about to let go of the girl, but I pause. I should take her with me, I realize, so I can have something over the avatar if, when, he tries something.

So I take the girl with me, ignoring her resistance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**Please Review, even if it is criticism. Even a short review is good. This is my first fanfiction, and I am in love with The Last Airbender.**

**Aang's POV**

Last time Zuko tried to capture me, I escaped in under an hour. There was no doubt it would be harder this time; Zuko wasn't that stupid.

Zuko—not his guards—dragged me to the prison under deck. If I tried to get out now, they would probably just send more guards at me. Not that I couldn't take them. It was probably smarter to wait, though.

A horrifying thought struck me then. He used Katara to capture me, so what if he never let her go? What if she's on this ship, and if I try to get away, she'll get hurt? There was no way in the world I'd let Katara get hurt for my freedom. But I needed to find out if my theory was true.

Zuko shoved me into the cell, then he entered, slamming the door behind himself. "Listen, Avatar, and don't try to be smart." I resisted the temptation to slam him against the wall. I needed to know about Katara.

Zuko continues, "I have your filthy little water-tribe girlfriend here. You try _anything_, and she suffers."

My jaw clenched, my eyes blazed. I _did _slam him into the wall, holding him there with a tunnel of air. "SHUT UP!" I roared. Then my voice quieted. "Don't hurt her." I released him. "Do anything to me, but I won't let you do _anything _to her."

Zuko smirks. And I clench my fist to stop myself from really hurting him, because then Katara will hurt. Hatred and anger courses through me, shaking my body. If Katara got hurt because of me . . . I would never forgive myself. I would hand myself over to Zuko; because that's what I would deserve.

**Katara's POV**

I groan in frusturation as I pound on the door of the room Zuko locked me in. He had taken my water pouch, and left me with absolutely no liquids.

I knew Aang was somewhere on the ship, and Zuko probably wasn't being as hospitable to him. There was a big velvety bed in the middle of the room. A beautifully lined mirror hung on the wall. Rich wood covered the floor. There were no windows and no bathroom. Zuko was depriving me of all water, obviously.

I sit down on the bed, trying to calm myself. I can't. I need to get out of here. "Let me out!" I screech as I pound on the door more viciously. "Let me out now you—" The door opens, cutting me off and making me stumble back a few steps.

It was Zuko, holding a tray. He enters the room and quickly shuts the door behind him, before I can get out. I back away from him as he sets the tray of food down on the bed.

"What do you want with me?" I snarl at him. Out of the corner of my eye I see a cup of a tiny bit of water inside. Barely enough to bend, but I could do it.

"What I want is with the Avatar," snaps Zuko. "And in order to get him to my father he has to stay on this ship. And in order for him to stay on this ship, someone other than himself has to be in danger. That person is you. I told him if he tries anything, you're dead meat."

My eyes widen, scared for a moment. Then it turns into a glare and I hiss, "You're a sick person. You would torture me to get your dad to like you again. Your sick and you're evil and I hate you more than I hate the fire lord himself."

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**I would like to thank JoinTheZutarian for reviewing ****Destroyed in Love ****and following me. I will most likely update this story almost every day. **

**I think this will end up being a mix of Kataang and Zutara, for all of the fans of both out there.**

**I will most likely post chapter four today, also, because my chapters tend to be on the shorter side**

**Zuko's POV**

_You're evil and sick and I hate you more than the Fire Lord himself. _Well that shouldn't be a surprise, of course she hated me. I shouldn't care, though. The only thing I should care about is capturing the avatar, and that _is _the only thing I care about.

"I'm sorry," I smirk. "I'm just a little confused, you say that like I'm supposed to care wheather you like me or hate me."

Katara makes a sound of indigation, I see a flash of water in the air, ice on her fingertips. A second later I feel the wound the sharp point of the ice made in my side. I gave the water-bender less than a cup of water and she still manages to do damage?

"Damn it!" I snap at her. "I gave you a nice room, and food, and _water. _What else do you _want _you brat?" The blood stains my shirt. She starts to say something back but I cut her off by leaving, the door giving a satisfying slam.

I go to check on the captain to see if we're still headed on the right course, towards the Fire Nation. We're not. These fools, who told the captain to go off course? It's crucial to get to the Fire Nation before the Avatar and Katara somehow escape; the Avatar is smarter and more powerful than I give him credit for.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO CHANGE COURSE?" I roar at the captain. "NO ONE! SO WHY ARE WE NO LONGER GOING IN THE DIRECTION OF THE FIRE NATION?"

"Actually, Zuko," called my uncle, Iroh, from his card came. "I told the captain to change course. An extreme tragedy has occurred." A dramatic pause. "I have lost my Lotus Tile. For my Pai Sho game. I'll check the markets of the Earth village, hopefuly they will have the traditional Lotus Tile in stock. Not many still understand and play by the traditional—"

"A LOTUS TILE?" I roar again. "YOU'RE SACRIFICING MY HONOR FOR A STUPID CARD GAME PIECE?"

"The Lotus tile is a—" Iroh starts.

I cut him off by leaving and slamming the door. Again. It would take twice as long to go back to the Earth Kingdom and then back to the Fire Nation. I wasn't sure if I could keep the Avatar under control for that long.

**Aang's POV**

I pace the prison Zuko stuffed me in, thinking. I knew I could probably get out fairly easily the next time one of Zuko's guards came around to give me food. The only problem was Katara. I guess I could knock out the guard, escape, and look for Katara. I had to take the chance, or we could both die anyway once we got to the fire nation.

Where did Sokka and Toph go, anyway? They weren't there when I woke up in the middle of that night, but they were there the night before, I saw them go to sleep. I don't think Zuko has them. Of course, our group has a tendancy to go wandering off sometimes. But if Sokka and Toph were there, this could probably have been stopped. Idiots.

I try to go to sleep for a while, wanting to be rested for my escape plan. The only risky part was finding Katara before someone figured out I was gone.

When the next mealtime came around, I set my plan into action. The guard came in with the food. I slammed him into the wall and shoved him into the corner, taking the key from him. Stuffing the key in my pocket, I close the door behind me when I leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I'm sorry if my chapters are on the shorter side, but I will update almost everyday and sometimes multiple times a day. Please Review, like I said, it helps a lot!**

**There isn't much romance yet, but it'll start soon, don't worry! Keep reading!**

**Also, I altered the first chapter slightly, so if you're a little confused because you read it before I altered it, just reread the first chapter!**

**Thank you again to JoinTheZutarian! **

**Aang's POV**

My prison was the only one with a solid door, the other two had bars. I checked inside, but Katara wasn't there. That meant Zuko was keeping her in an actual room. This was going to be trickier than if she was in a cell underdeck; it would be easier for someone to spot me up there.

I ran up deck as quickly and quietly as I could; there was no one in my line of vision. Running down the hallways, I checked all the rooms quickly, making sure not to be seen. No Katara. I sprinted to check the last room of the hall. The door was locked. Taking a chance, I knocked softly on the metal.

"Katara," I whispered loudly. "Are you in there?" There was a pause. Footsteps. Then someone was leaning against the door just like I was, but on the other side.

"Aang!" whispered Katara's voice back. "I'm in here. Do you have a key?"

I rummaged my pockets, emptying out crumbs of nuts, berries, beans, and a pin. "I have something just as good," I say as I pick the lock. The door springs open.

**Katara's POV**

The door springs open. Instead of backing away I pull myself to Aang, embracing him in a hug. "Are you OK?" I asked worriedly.

He nodded and said urgently, "We have to get out of here, before Zuko even sees us. If he's sees that I escaped, he'll try to hurt you and it'll be my fault and—"

I tilted my head and pressed my lips to his. "Don't worry, even if he does, it won't be your fault," I said. He looks as if he is about to say something, but changes his mind. Grabbing my hand, he pulls me out of the room.

"Come on, we have to go now. We need to get on deck. You'll have water to work with and we can both ride on my glider." We sneak along the hallways, hiding in the rooms whenever we hear someone coming. No one sees us. We get into the Captain's room, just thirty yards away from the deck.

I feel someone grab my arm. Letting out a gasp of surprise, I wrench my hand from Aang's and bend the water from the ocean onto a furious Zuko. A large group of guards automatically circles Aang and I. Aang takes his airbending stance, blasting five of the guards into the wall.

Aang and bend as furiously as we can, but they're not going for Aang. They're all going for me. Zuko's uncle Iroh joins the fight and it's over. Aang's still fighting and I try to, too. But Iroh and Zuko both turn on me; Zuko eventually gets my hands tied behind my back.

"KATARA!" he yells, whipping Zuko with the water I dropped. "Zuko please," Aang pleads. He runs up to Zuko, and the guards _try _to hold him back. "Keep me here, take me to the Fire Lord, just please don't hurt her." It sounds almost like he's crying without tears. "Please."

"Aang its OK," I say shakily. "It's not your fault, it's OK."

"Get the Avatar out of here," orders Zuko. "I'll take the water-bender to her room."

Aang roars in anger and frustration. "LET HER GO BASTARD!" Suddenly Zuko's smashed against the wall again, and Aang has forgotten about bending in the midst of his anguished fury. He tries to physically fight Zuko while I try to get my hands untied. Zuko was physically much more mature and strong than Aang. This was a mistake.

Zuko throws Aang to the side and blasts a wall of fire at him. Aang—being an airbender—dodges. But Zuko has a grip on me again, and he drags me into the room, much too strong for my resistance.

"NO! KATARA!" yells Aang. "ZUKO PLEASE!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I think you guys are gonna like this chapter, it's pretty heated, especially for zutarians. I'm sorry if the Zutara came on a bit suddenly, this is my first fanfic.**

**And it might be a little out of character for Zuko, but I try to stick to their characters as much as I can. **

**I would like to thank the following: Daddysgirl3001, JuneTheZutarian, True Rarity, and Kataangfanfics, for following. Especially JuneTheZutarian and Kataangfanfics for reviewing also.**

**I would also like to apologize to JuneTheZutarian for misspelling her user when I thanked her on one of the previous chapters**

**Zuko's POV**

I drag Katara into the room and shove her onto the bed. Then I sit down. And I look at her. She's very beautiful, I realize. With her fierce blue eyes and long dark hair that hung around her in waves. Even with blood on her face and dark bags under her eyes, she's probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

I have to hurt her. I have to prove to the Avatar that my threats aren't just threats; they're promises that I will keep and follow through with. I take my knife from my back pocket, pressing it to her face. Katara remains so still, her expression a frozen mask of emotionlessness. That's' brave. I realize I like that braveness. I like the shine that that braveness gives to her already beautiful eyes.

I can't hurt that face any more than I already have. Letting out a breath, I back away. Her lips are parted in surprise as she also lets out a breath. I have to hurt her. I have to. So I take my blade and slash it across her forehead.

It doesnt bleed much, doesnt look like hurts that much either. I should do worse, they almost escaped. But for some reason, I can't make myself.; I would have been fine with hurting her three days ago. Instead, I leave again. But this time I don't slam the door. I leave it a crack open and see what she does. She wipes her forehead with her sleeve and collapses on the bed. I lock the door and leave.

**Aang's POV**

Zuko moved me from the prison hold to a room. Not one as grand as Katara's, but still. The rooms had no windows; Zuko wasn't taking any chances. Now instead of opening the door to give me food, he slides it through a mail-slot-like-thing in the door. So it's not really an improvement, since I rarely sleep on a bed usually anyway.

I wonder would happen to me if Zuko did give me to the Fire Lord. He wouldn't kill me, probably; I would just be reborn again, into another avatar. With a shudder I remember something Zhao said when he captured me. _I'll keep you alive. Just barely_. That's worse than a quick would almost definitely kill Katara. I can't allow that to happen.

The door creaked open and Zuko walked in. I didn't have the energy to be angry.

"What did you do to Katara?" I hesitates for a moment, looks like he changed his mind on what he was going to say. That's how I know the next thing he says will be a lie. It becomes more obvious when he says,

"A l-lot. There was blood _everywhere_. It must have been gruesome for the guards present at the time to watch. But nothing compared to what I'll do if you try anything again."

I smirk and lay back on the bed, annoying him. "Thanks, for the room and for the confirmation that you didn't hurt her too much. Glad I got that off my mind, and now I know you _wont _hurt her for whatever the reason. Maybe cause you actually _are _human." Of course I hated Zuko, but I knew it wasn't his fault. The monks always told me to let my anger out and then let it go. Forgive, don't seek revenge. Zuko was one of the people that deserved a second chance the most.

"Maybe you are human," I repeat, half to myself.

**Zuko's POV**

_Maybe you are human_. It makes me remember something the avatar said to me before.

_You know what the worst part of being born over a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had, and he was from the Fire Nation just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?_ And in response to that, I had firebended at him. Attacked him.

_No, _I think. _I don't think I'm nearly as human as you_. That is probably the most honest things I've said to myself. I look at the Avatar, Aang, for a second before I hand him the food and leave.

As I'm walking back to my quarters, I feel an odd thought strike me. A type of thinking I don't usually think. Were Katara and the Avatar . . .together? _Why do you care? _I scold myself. _She's just a pretty water-tribe peasant. An enemy of the Fire Nation. _Both of them were enemies of the fire nation.

I remember something my uncle told me. _Who are you? What do _you _want, and _why?

What if I wanted Katara to _not _be an enemy of the fire nation? I just don't quite know _why _I want that yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **

**I would like to thank daddysgirl3001 for reviewing, I really appreciate it.**

**If you have feedback, I would like to hear it if you could explain what my faults are, and/or give me suggestions to fix them**

**Zuko's POV**

"Prince Zuko!" calls the captain when I walked in. "We will be in the Fire Nation in one week!"

One week. One week until I see my father again. My father, Azula, and all her annoying bratty friends. Mai. One week until I go home for the first time in three years. That could be looked at as a long or short period of time, because time is strange. I can look at it as one week of one month of one year of one decade of one century. But I can also see it as sixty seconds in a minute, sixty minutes in a hour, twenty-four hours in a day, seven days in a week. Yeah, time is a funny thing.

That,too, makes me think of something my uncle said. _You know, prince Zuko, Destiny is a funny thing. _But I know my destiny. I'm only a week away from fulfilling my destiny.

"Good," I say, only halfly in response to the captain. Then I ask a guard who is sitting nearby, "How is Kata-the waterbender doing?"

"Not very good. I think she's sick," he responded absently, returning to his dinner.

"_Sick_?" I say disapprovingly. "Why is she _sick_?" I rush down the hall to her room, unlocking it hurriedly. Katara is curled up in a corner of the room. I wonder if she's conscious. Leaning down, I shake her a couple times, but she doesn't wake up. Hesitantly, I touch her face once. Her tan skin is smooth against my hand, and I want to touch it again.

Katara half-blinks but doesn't open her eyes. She shifts a little before muttering, "Aang?"

I half-wince. Katara and the Avatar probably _were _together. Katara _did _look sick-her dark hair tangled and her usually fierce eyes stained red-but she was still as beautiful as usual. How did I not notice before?

Shakily, I let my hand lay on her cheek for a few seconds. A moment later my lips were brushing against hers. Her eyes snapped open in shock and she shoved me off. A second later I was pinned by my shirt to the wall with icicles. Where the _hell _did she get water.

As an answer, I saw her focus, and pull water out of _mid air._ My eyes widen in shock, I had never seen that before.

"WHAT THE _HELL _WAS THAT?" Her eyes flashed dangerously, her brave fire back in place of her tiredness. She ripped water from a plant that rested on the dresser, freezing me to the wall with it.

"Unfreeze this, now," I demand. This was humiliating that I couldn't break the ice on my own: it was a full moon today.

"No."

Just then my uncle came through the door. "Zuko! What's going on?" He unfreezes me and I sent a blast of fire at Katara out of anger. She wasn't expecting it; she screamed as the flames burned around her eye and her eyelid. My own eyes widen in shock. It was the same place I got burned, though hers wasn't nearly as bad. But it was still bad. I really, didn't mean for that to happen.

Katara squeezed her eye shut in pain and covered her mouth with her hand. I tried to near her but she let out another shriek. "DON'T!" Don't come near me." She tries to bend the water from the floor at me; it appears it is too painful.

"I'm sorry," I say quickly. And I mean it.

She slumps against the wall. "Where is Aang?" shes whispers desperately.

"Let me help you with the burn-"

"-that you caused? Why? I'm going to die anyway once we get to the fire nation. Please, just let me see Aang."

"Fine. You have half an hour."

**Katara's POV**

Zuko unlocked the door of the room Aang was in, coming in right behind me. He pulled me into a tight embrace before walking up to Zuk and saying, "Mind giving us some privacy?"

"Actually I do mind." he sits down in the chair by the door. I glare at him, wincing at my bad eye. He catches my eye. . .guiltily? Regretfully? Then he clears his throat and says, "I'll wait outside."

As soon as Zuko's gone, Aang asks urgently, "What did Zuko do to your eye? Does it hurt?"

"I can try to heal it as best as I can," I say slowly, thinking how much I should tell him. Would it be a mistake to say that Zuko kissed me? Aang would probably overreact, it was better not to tell him. At least not yet. "Zuko got angry and burned me after I froze him against the wall because _I _was angry that he-" I cut myself off. I suppose I was just used to telling Aang everything.

"Angry that he...," Aang urged. He lay a hand on my cheek. "Katara, what did he do?"

"He kissed me."


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know this chapter is extremely short, I'll update again today. Just felt bad i havent updated in a while. Really sorry.**

**Aang's POV**

"WHAT!" I yelled. "W-_Why _would he do _that_?" He kissed her. Probably because she was the most beautiful girl in the world, but still. He was fine with burning her arm only a little more than a week ago. "Well it didn't mean anything." I swallow and repeat more hesitantly, "To you, it didn't mean any-"

Katara cut me off by pressing her lips to mine. **(A/N: I'm really bad at describing this stuff) **"I'm gonna try to heal this eye a bit more, I already did it once, and it helped. A lot."

I smiled fakely, trying not to think about Zuko kissing Katara. "So why did he let you come down here?"

She hesitates. "I think-you know, my injured eye, his injured eye, same place. I think he felt genuinely _sorry_." She pauses. "He apologized. A lot." Katara run's her fingers through her long dark hair, letting a few strands come loose.

"I'm sorry, Katara. For bringing you into any of this. If I had just not been in your life-"

"-than my _life _wouldn't be nearly as much of a life. You taught me how to be alive, Aang," she says warmly. I squeeze my eyes shut and hug her. "_You taught me how to be alive, Aang." _But you might not be alive as long as you could be, because of me. We stay embraced in each other's arms for a long time.

"Times up!" Yells a fire bender with a gruff voice. He grabs Kataras arm roughly and pulls her out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **

**I'm so sorry, I had a family emergency, but everythings back to normal now. Thank you so much to those of you who have stuck with me, because this Avatar the Last Airbender does mean a lot to me.****From now on I will probably update once a week. **

**Btw, this is not going to be a Zutara story, it is going to be a mix of Zutara and Kataang**

**Zuko's POV**

We were here. At my home. At the fire Nation. After three years I was finally home, and I was hesitant. Why? Because I think I might be. . . just possibly. . . a little bit. . . in love with Katara. She was just so beautiful, and strong, and loyal. . . to the Avatar. That was the problem, she was the Avatars best friend, even girlfriend. So, she was my enemy.

"Prince Zuko!" calls the captain. "We have arrived at the Fire Nation! Wake your uncle!"

Once my uncle was woken up, I lingered outside Katara's door. Then I finally went in, and said, "We have arrived at the Fire Nation. Come with me."

"What are you going to do with Aang? What's going to happen to him?" she asks frantically, her blue eyes terrified. She looked so beautiful, even with the mess she was. "You're a monster. You're a bastard, a jerk without a soul who cares about know one but himself and if you hurt Aang—"

I cut her off my pressing my lips to hers. My hand run along her side, stopping to grasp the perfect curves of her hip. She is struggling beneath me, but she is so sexy I barely even notice. I press my lips harder against hers, and in the back of my mind I know I'm doing this against her will; she doesn't want me. But I need her.

A second later her shirt is off. My lips trail down from her mouth to her jaw to her collarbone. They trace the hem of her bra. It's only when my fingers desperately claw at her bra strap, trying to slide it off her shoulder, do I realize she's screaming, sobbing. Tears are streaming down her cheeks.

"Please," she cries, "I'll do anything just please don't take this one thing from me."

Stunned, I trip away from her, and she yanks her shirt back on. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize—I would never intentionally do that, I mean it—" I cut myself off. I had never been more disappointed in myself. "I'm so sorry, Katara."


	9. Author's Note

Authors Note: Hey guys, this isnt another chapter, really truly sorry.

I've decided to put a pause on this story until August first.

Sorry again.

If you have any suggestions for this story, please message me, I'll be very grateful


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I know I said I was gonna hold this off, and I'm sorry if I'm boring you by constantly changing my mind. But this **_**is **_**my first fanfic. **

**Anyway, i got a couple good ideas so i thought i would just write the next chapter.**

**Zuko's POV**

_I can't believe myself. _My anger at myself from doing that to Katara is still there as I prepare to meet my father for the first time in three years. I put on my newly polished fire nation uniform, and dock my ship at the royal palace.

"Bring the Avatar," I order a group of guards.

"And the water tribe girl, sir?"

I knew the Avatar would never cooperate if I didn't have Katara to hold over him. So I force myself to say, "Yes. . . her, too."

I get off my ship, and walk into the royal palace city. They all welcome me, yelling my name, congratulating me on capturing the avatar. This is all I've wanted for over three years, my country to welcome me back. My father to welcome me back. But I still cannot get Katara out of my head. What will my father do to her?

A couple hours later, the crowd finally disperses, and I am told to go to my father. I enter the Fire Lord's chamber, and bow down. "Father."

"Prince Zuko," says my father in monotone. "Welcome back, son. I am proud of you. Proud that, after generations of failing to capture the avatar, _you _were the one to finally do it. Proud that _you _are the one to deliver the avatar to me, in chains."

"Thank you father."

He nods, and signals his guards to something. They disappear, then come back a moment later with Katara-tied in thick metal chains, and gagged heavily. My eyes widen in shock.

"Father. . . what are you going to do with her?"

He turns to me. "From now on she will be your prisoner. She is _yours_ not mine. I will not waste my men on water tribe filth. She is your responsibility." Katara screams into her gag as the guards drag her to me, trying to twist out of their grip. "Now go, and keep this peasant out of my sight."


	11. Authors note

Hey guys. I've decided to quit on this story. I guess I just don't like writing The Last Airbender fanfics because they end up so out of character a lot of the times.

But if any of you really want me to countinue this story, just review or message me about it, and I'll reconsider!


End file.
